Brothers in Arms English version
by Eleana
Summary: Songfic. Boromir is about to die. He knows that. What are his thougts now? Aragorn shows up later and he also thinks about the death of his friend. My first attempt of translating one of my stories... be kind but r&r!


Brothers in Arms  
  
Notes: I love this song and it is linked with Boromir's dead for me. It was just a question of time till I did a songfiction out of it. It's only some thoughts of Boromir and Aragorn shortly before, during and after Boromirs death. Originally the story is written in German (so better go and see there under the same title if you are able to read German) and this is my first atempt to translate one of my stories.  
  
Warning! Make sure to have some Tissues beside You, bevcause it's really sad stuff in here!!!  
  
As I said before English is not my native tongue so please excuse any grammar-, spelling- an other mistakes (and I will commit every single kind of them.). But I tried my best, so please be kind.  
  
Disclamer: Mine is my fantasy Tolkien's is Middle-Earth. I am poor, Tolkiens heirs are rich. "Brothers in Arms" belongs to Dire Straits and I praise them cause they wrote such a diamond.  
  
Brothers in Arms  
  
  
  
These mistcovered mountains are home now for me But my home is the lowlands and always will be  
  
  
  
There will be no coming home for me. Never again I will see the White City. I know that.  
  
I can't feel anything. It does not hurt, but I can see this nasty black orc-arrows stick in my body. Why ther's no pain at all? Now is this the end? Is this the punishment for my failure? I don't deserve anything better than death.  
  
Where are the little ones? I was not able to protect them. Not even this I could do. How shall I ever compensate all the shame I brought over my house? I can't spot them anywhere. I have to go watch out for them but my legs disobey me.  
  
  
  
some day you will return to your valleys and your farms and you'll no longer will burn to be brothers in arms  
  
  
  
But these halflings are clever folks. I know they will find a way back home. One day. Though they seem to be children to us. they are bravehearted. Especially Merry and Pippin. Little friends. They are deep in my heart. It appears to me that this two will travel the farest though their road might not lead them into Mordor. They are on their own now. They must survive. If they are still alive. I can't protect them anymore. If my death helps just for one thing then I hope I saved their life. I only wish that at least they will survive this journey to return to their shire where there are still green meadows and happy children.  
  
Hobbits are not made for war.  
  
  
  
Through these fields of destruction Baptisms of fire I've witnessed your suffering as the battle raged higher  
  
  
  
I can't forgive myself what I've done. First time ever I broke a given oath. And I will never get the chance to compensate. At least the pain is rising. It hurts too bad. too bad.  
  
Is it my heart that's broken? I've failed, betrayed myself. I was weak and I will not seek for any excuses.  
  
Or does this damned orc-arrows cause the pain?  
  
No, it's my heart. I disappointed everyone.  
  
Father.  
  
  
  
and though they did hurt me so bad in fear and alarm you did not desert me my brothers in arms  
  
  
  
What happened? Ican't make out anything. Everything turned red. only shadows of a struggle going on.  
  
Aragorn.  
  
The fourth arrow did not come. Or didn't I recognize how it pierced my body? You heard Gondor's horn. You followed it's call. A traitors horn.  
  
Where is it now? It should be beside me.  
  
At least you will keep your oath. Stayed true to the fellowship. Stayed strong. Not like me.  
  
Now I see my path again. Little lights glow. My ancestors await me. But I can't follow them. Not yet.  
  
My brother. My captain. My king.  
  
I won't leave you. When I said we will enter the white city together I did not realize that this was what I really want. Now that I know, it will never happen. I would have followed you.  
  
  
  
The lights. Now I must follow them not to loose my path.  
  
  
  
There so many different worlds so many different suns and we have just one one world but we live in different ones  
  
  
  
He passed over. I refuse to accept it. Tears blind my eyes. The second who left us. What does it matter they die heroic? We will miss them anyway. One like a father the other like a brother. Both true friends.  
  
How much pain can a man burden? I'll have to wait and find out.  
  
No one will forget him. I will not forget him. Even if I don't take his armpads I won't be able to.  
  
He was so good. So eager. A honorable man.  
  
Gondor's horn bursted. As his hope was. I don't know how long I would have been able to withdraw. But he would have been only the first to give in, I'm sure of that. We shall not abandon hope. The stakes are too high. Everything is on the razors edge.  
  
I hope Frodo was able to escape.  
  
  
  
Now the sun's gone to hell and the moon's riding high let me bid your farewell Every man has to die  
  
  
  
I shall not show them that hope is nearly lost. The Elf and the Dwarf will follow. Even into death. Nobody knows where destiny will lead us. The only thing I know is that I'll never abandon Merry and Pippin to the Uruks. With Legolas and Gimli or wthout them. And I'll keep my promise, not to leave the White City and Gondor alone. 'What's in my power will happen.' was my oath. Only. How much power will I have?  
  
Now my heart is broken. As the fellowship is. Everyone who no longer can be with us leaves a space nothing in Middle- Earth can refill again.  
  
How many will die in this insanity?  
  
  
  
but it's written in the starlight and every line in your palm we are fools to make war on our brothers in arms  
  
  
  
  
  
That's the course of destiny. Boromir had to pay with his life for realizing that. He could no longer distinguish who was friend and who foe.  
  
I wish he could have realized earlier. I wish he could have entrusted me. I wish he could be still here. 


End file.
